Hecatombe
by IsabelCordy
Summary: Dos saiyas tienen que unir fuerzas para luchar contra la peor prueba de sus vidas: la furia de sus esposas cap 5UP... después de un largo tiempo, pido perdón por la demora
1. la discusión

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen, lastimosamente**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Capitulo 1: La discusión

Bulma y Milk estaban tomando una taza de té con algunas galletas. Su amiga la estaba visitando después de tanto tiempo que había pasado, sus esposos se veían (para entrenar) y sus hijos también (para jugar y entrenar), pero ellas debido a sus diferentes labores casi no se podían visitar así que cada vez que tenían una oportunidad no la desaprovechaban. Las mujeres estaban enfrascadas en una de sus típicas conversaciones cuando las demás se agotaban

Milk casi escupe su té – no me estas mintiendo

- Por supuesto que no, Vegeta trabaja

¿En dónde? – no se imaginaba a ese hombre en algún puesto de trabajo, era demasiado orgulloso como para que alguien le mande

- Aquí

- Entonces no es un verdadero trabajo

- Claro que lo es, es el jefe de seguridad de toda la empresa, gracias a él los ladrones se lo piensan dos veces antes de querer robar y los gastos en esa área han disminuido considerablemente

Vamos, Bulma – Milk aún no lo podía creer – el vive aquí, es normal que cuide la casa

- es verdad que se queda aquí ya que se ha delegado el cuidado de los laboratorios principales pero también entrena a los de seguridad, bueno generalmente eso se lo deja a Trunks, pero su eficiencia es excelente se conoce a todos los que trabajan aquí y en la empresa y sabe detectar cuando muy bien cuando alguien miente

Su amiga la quedó viendo totalmente sorprendida – y tú le pagas

La corporación le paga – aclaró – y Kaka… Goku que está haciendo últimamente – la había cogido, Milk le había estado hablando de los bueno que era Goku con Goten, llevándolo a pasear y a pescar mientras que Vegeta se la pasaba entrenando y descuidando a Trunks.

Cada vez que se cansaban de conversar de cosas que hicieron en la semana Milk sacaba a relucir lo bien que Goku se había comportado desde que había resucitado lo cual molestaba mucho a Bulma, ese tema se había puesto de moda, por llamarlo de una forma, entre ellas, una clase de competencia sacando a relucir lo mejor de sus saiyas y hasta ahora Bulma siempre ganaba y su amiga pasaba a otro tema sin mucha importancia dándose por vencida.

Milk tomó su té molesta siempre que tocaba el tema su amiga le ganaba, pero ella fiel al castigo continuaba tocándolo casi inconscientemente, necesitaba hacer que Goku consiguiera trabajo. Nota metal (1) hablar seriamente con Gokú. Repasó su mente, estaba decidida no dejaría que Bulma ganara esa contienda y entonces recordó algo – la semana pasada vi un hermoso vestido en la capital del Este, era un centro comercial enorme, es una lástima que no recuerde el nombre de la tienda – hizo una mueca como si tratara de recordar – le voy a preguntar a Goku cuando regresé a casa, para que tu también puedas admirar el vestido y me des la razón – la había cogido

Bulma entendió la indirecta, bien directa – gracias, Milk, pero me sorprendería que Ka… Goku recuerde el nombre de un centro comercial

Claro que lo recuerda, le encanta acompañarme de compras – antes de arrastrarlo al auto y amenazarlo que con la comida – supongo que Vegeta también te acompaña

Por supuesto que no – él bastardo siempre había sido un desconsiderado en esa parte, pero no iba a dejar que su amiga ganara – me gusta tomarme un tiempo para mi sola, y salir de compras es la ocasión perfecta además jamás obligaría a Vegeta a hacer algo que él no quiera – Bulma 5 Milk 0

- Goku no lo cree una molestia, siempre tiene tiempo cuando se lo pido

- Él siempre tiene tiempo

- ¿Qué insinúas?

Que tu esposo es un vago – respondió una voz desde la puerta – disculpen por interrumpir, pero Vegeta me dijo que estabas aquí, Bulma, y no quise esperar para presentarte los planos – la mujer ingresó a la sala con una pequeña cartera en su mano, vestía una blusa verde agua que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color y una falda negra y unas botas del mismo color, se arregló su cabello castaño rojizo que había caído hacia su cara y se acercó a saludar a las chicas

- No te esperábamos tan temprano, Chisé

- Sabes que cuando no tengo nada que hacer me gusta adelantar mis visitas. Hola, Milk

Milk también la saludó pero medio molesta por el comentario que había dicho sobre su esposo – así que Vegeta te dijo donde estábamos – ese ¿hombre? no, saiya nunca le respondía a menos que fuera totalmente necesario – supongo que fue un grosero

Milk – le reclamó Bulma

No tienes porque preocuparte, Bulma – le dijo Chisé sentándose en el sillón – me respondió como siempre – Milk sonrió ahí tenía una pequeña victoria – tan cortés como lo puede ser él conmigo

A Bulma no le sorprendió esa respuesta, Vegeta se comportaba de una manera diferente con Chisé que con sus demás amigas, claro que Chisé no era como sus otras amigas, ella era un poco parecida a ella, orgullosa y decidida, también era inteligente pero no una genio como ella claro. Además parecía que Chisé era la única, aparte de Bulma, de entender el sarcasmo de Vegeta y hasta había veces en que ella le respondía y por eso parecía que Vegeta también la consideraba como amiga, claro que el jamás utilizaría esa palabra, pero ella lo conocía muy bien, es más se jactaba de ser la única que podía leer los pensamientos de su príncipe.

Usando un adjetivo desdeñoso – dijo Milk a Chisé

- La verdad es que desearía que me llame por mi nombre, pero no me molesta que me llame piloto, después de todo es mi profesión

Milk casi se atraganto con la galleta que estaba comiendo mientras Bulma sonreía, otra pequeña victoria iba a su bolsillo

Deseas tomar algo, Chisé – le preguntó

Un café – Bulma le sirvió

Mamá – entró Trunks llamando a su Bulma – has visto a mi papá

- Creí que estaba en la cámara de gravedad

- Nop

Bulma demoró en contestarlo como si estuviera pensando en donde se pudiera encontrar su hombre – está en el cuarto, para que lo buscas

Me voy al parque con él – dijo Trunks mientras subía las escaleras

Me sorprende que lo lleve a pasear – le comentó Milk cuando el niño desapareció en los últimos escalones de las escalera

Siempre lo recompensa después de un entrenamiento duro – le contesto con normalidad, la verdad ella también estaba sorprendida pero no lo iba hacer notar – Vegeta quiere que siga siendo el mejor

Goten también está entrenando – le contesto inmediatamente – además está entrenando con él hombre más fuerte del universo

Y supongo que es lo único que hace – intervino Chisé

¿Qué insinúas? – le dijo molesta Milk

Tu esposo no hace nada más que entrenar, comer y dormir – le dijo terminando su taza de café

Eso es mentira – lo defendió su esposa – Gokú hace muchas cosas

- ¿Como qué?

Chisé, Goku es un padre excelente – lo defendió Bulma, después de todo era su amigo

- Sin empleo

- Chisé, basta

- bueno, tu lo insinuaste antes

- Eso es mentira

- Le dijiste que Goku tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para acompañarla de compras

Bulma se quedó en silencio y Milk la miró furiosa – eso es lo que piensas

Por supuesto que no – se defendió Bulma – Goku es mi mejor amigo

- Cierto, como si yo pensara que Vegeta es un mantenido y eso del empleo es una simple fachada para que los demás no se enteren que tienes a un vago gruñón como esposo digo conviviente

Eso puso furiosa a Bulma – y yo no pienso que Kakarotto es un ingenuo llegando a los límites de la idiotez, que se casó contigo solo por una promesa que temió romper

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso – entonces me voy para decirle a Goku que es lo que NO piensas de él, hasta luego

Adiós – le gritó sin voltear a verla

Chisé se sintió culpable por haber hecho pelear a sus amigas, pero no había sido su intensión era culpa de su bocota ya que ahí veces decía cosas que no debía pero siempre tenía que soltar alguna tontería. Trató de calmar a su conciencia diciéndose a sí misma que esas dos se arreglarías para la próxima semana, además porque se peleen no iba a ver terribles consecuencias (2), a quien le iba a afectar que ellas dos no se hablen.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Vegeta estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol del parque, de ahí vigilaba a Trunks quien estaba jugando con otros niños. Odiaba ir al parque ya que había demasiados terrícolas latosos en especial mujeres que siempre cuchicheaban sentadas en las bancas y cuando él quería un poco de paz, los humanos se le acercaban y trataban de entablar una conversación sobre lo inteligentes que eran sus hijos así que cada vez que traía al suyo al parque buscaba refugio en esa rama. Trunks lo saludó mientras corría delante de unos niños y Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreírle, apoyó su cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el ki de su mujer, lo había sentido demasiado elevado y le pareció extraño ya que él la había dejado conversando con la arpía de Kakarotto y la piloto loca por lo que su ki no debía elevarse mucho. Su primera conclusión fue que estaba teniendo una discusión como las que esas mujeres tenían, pero la descartó al sentir el elevado ki de ella, se estaba preguntando que el porqué de la situación cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos 

Hola, Vegeta – le saludó Kakarotto apareciendo de la nada y casi botándolo que la rama por la impresión

Por suerte se sujetó y disimuló su casi caída sentándose con las piernas colgadas - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, Kakarotto – le dijo medio molesto

Vine a traer al parque a Goten ya que sintió el ki de Trunks – le respondió con una sonrisa y la cabeza de Goten apareció en el hombro de Gokú

- Hola, tío Vegeta

Vegeta lo miró con furia – te he dicho que no me llames así, mocoso

- De acuerdo, tío Vegeta

Su paz estaba muerta

¿Dónde está Trunks? – Le preguntó Goku – me sorprendió sentir tu ki por aquí

- No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago

- Y Trunks, tío Vegeta

Mi (3) príncipe tenía ganas de estrangular al mocoso replica de Kakarotto, pero se contuvo – jugando con esos chiquillos de allá – dijo señalándolo, si eso hacía que esos dos se fueran no le importaba contestar

Goten miró hacia donde su "tío" le señalaba y cuando divisó a su amigo hizo una mueca de disgusto – está jugando al príncipe

Vegeta se sorprendió por el comentario que su "sobrino" había hecho y también vio a su hijo, generalmente no prestaba atención a lo que jugase con tal que no se lastimara (lo cual era imposible). Vegeta notó que era verdad, Trunks estaba parado en una banca con una rama en la mano que simbolizaba un cetro, Vegeta sonrió, ahora entendía porque venía al parque ese día.

Creo que se le están pegando tus manías, Vegeta – le dijo el otro saiya

No es una manía – le respondió enfadado – él es un guerrero de élite, hijo de reyes – dijo orgulloso – ahora largo

No, Vegeta – el aludido lo miró sorprendido, Kakarotto lo estaba contradiciendo – soy alto, no largo (4) – Vegeta se cogió en ceño para tratar de apaciguar su ira, ese idiota siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas – Goten, ve a jugar con Trunks

Sí, papá – le respondió, bajó de la espalda de su padre y fue en busca de su mejor amigo

Vegeta deseaba que Kakarotto también se fuera, pero este se sentó a su lado a ver como los niños jugaban. Cuando el príncipe se estaba tranquilizándose, ya que al menos "su amigo" no estaba soltando estupideces, Goku decidió hablar – y que haces en un árbol si hay muchas bancas libres

- Porque aquí no tengo quien me moleste

Goku se quedó pensativo y Vegeta creyó que había captado la indirecta, pero se equivocó – tienes razón, esas mujeres hablan mucho sobre cosas que no entiendo y los señores preguntan mucho, creo que yo también me quedaré aquí

El príncipe de los saiyas reprimió todas sus ganas de empujar a Kakarotto y eliminarlo ahí mismo – búscate tu propio árbol y déjame tranquilo en el mío

- Pero hay espacio para los dos, además si me voy a otro vas quedarte solo aquí

Vegeta estaba a punto de golpear al otro saiya cuando una voz femenina proveniente de abajo les habló – pero que hacen ustedes dos ahí arriba, parecen dos niños – los dos saiyas vieron a la mujer que les regañaba, tenía un carrito de bebé – así sus hijos van a aprender malos hábitos

Vegeta la miró con furia mientras que Goku ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza y sonreía, pero como ninguno de los bajaba la mujer llamó aún guardia para que los obligara. El saiya de pelo puntiagudo estaba furioso y casi volaba el carrito de bebé que tenía la señora, quien no solo los hizo bajar del árbol con ayuda del guardia sino que los reprendió sobre el mal ejemplo que les daban a los niños escalando árboles ya que estos podían lastimarse cuando quisieran imitarlos. Los dos saiyajines fueron obligados a sentarse en una banca bajo la mirada del hombre de azul quien después de un par de horas los dejó para seguir recorriendo el parque.

La razón del porque el guardia los había dejado era que ellos fueron rodeados por los padres de los niños que jugaban con los medio-saiyas, lo cual irritaba más a Vegeta quien no veía la hora de irse de ese maldito parque, pero Trunks no se acercaba, es más había desaparecido de su vista si no fuera porque sentía su ki cerca pensaría que se había regresado a la casa. Ya lo iba a escuchar ese muchacho, él claramente le había dicho que solo una hora iban a estar en el parque, pero conocía muy bien a su hijo y estaba seguro que había desaparecido por esa razón y solo aparecería cuando tuviera deseos de regresar. Cuando llegaran a casa lo iba a hacer cargar las pesas de entrenamiento para que aprendiera no desobedecerlo.

Los padres les contaban a los saiyas sobre lo inteligente que eran sus hijos, de lo que hacían y no hacían a su corta edad, Vegeta notó que no era el único que estaba fastidiado con todo esto ya que Goku parecía fastidiado con toda conversación en la cual no participaban pero no sabían cómo estaban en el centro.

Papá, papá –dijo un niño a un hombre que estaba parado junto al saiya relajado, interrumpiendo la conversación – necesito dinero para comprar unos dulces

A los pocos minutos todos los niños del grupo de Trunks se acercaron a pedir dinero a sus respectivos padres quienes sacaron inmediatamente sus billeteras o carteras y comenzaron a darle lo que ellos pedían, es mas estaban observándose entre ellos para saber quién era el que les daba más a sus hijos. Vegeta no entendía como su hijo podía juntarse con esa clase de mocosos, pero luego recordó que a este parque iba gente de un status alto por lo que eso era lo más común, por llamarlo de una forma, entre los padres y se sorprendió de cómo Kakarotto y su hijo habían ingresado hasta que se acordó que el idiota de su "amigo" había usado la tele transportación para ingresar.

Los chicos se fueron después de recibir lo que habían ido a buscar, y los padres volvieron a sus conversaciones, pero fueron interrumpidos otra vez por sus hijos después de unos minutos

Papá, papá - Vegeta ya se estaban cansado y estaba haciendo imposible para dominar su ki – el príncipe compró todo el kiosco

Goku se despertó inmediatamente (había estado cabeceando desde que los padres volvieron a su conversación) y Vegeta casi se cae de espaldas, por suerte la banca no lo permitió, una pregunta rondó en la cabeza de los dos saiyas ¿Cuánto de mesada le daba Bulma? – y di que no nos va invitar nada si no le pedimos disculpas a su amigo porque solo él puede molestarlo y nadie más

A los dos saiyajines le salieron unas gotas, esa era una frase registrada de Vegeta, claro que su hijo le había hecho algunas modificaciones

Los padres comenzaron a hacer un alboroto sobre la inconsciencia de los padres de esos niños de mal educarlos como unos des gastadores que alguien debería hablar con esos malos padres para que eduquen mejor a sus hijos. Vegeta ya estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo en su idioma natal y se levantó de un golpe para encarar al latoso humano es mas en su cabeza estaba formulando diferentes excusas para que Bulma no lo molestara demasiado por la muerte de un insignificante humano, pero cuando la acción iba a empezar Trunks y Goten aparecieron cada uno con su cargamento.

Papá, vámonos ya me aburrió el parque – le pidió Trunks

Yo también deseo irme, papá – dijo Goten sacando dos galletas de su bolsa, al parecer él y Trunks se habían repartido el kiosco y ya llevaban comiéndose la mitad de sus botines

Bueno – respondió Goku y cargó a su hijo – adiós, Vegeta, adiós, Trunks – se despidió mientras desparecía utilizando la tele transportación. Los padres que estaban cerca de él retrocedieron temerosos

Vámonos – le ordenó Vegeta a su hijo

Trunks obedeció inmediatamente y comenzó a volar detrás de su padre, las madres del parque se desmayaron, algunas cayeron de rodillas al igual que los pocos padres que se quedaron paralizados por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Los niños estaban molestos porque sus padres no habían hecho nada para detener al niño que no les había permitido comprar nada.

_**(1)**__**No se ustedes pero las notas mentales nunca fueron mi fuerte**_

_**(2)**__** siempre he creído que cuando comienzas a pensar así es cuando vienen los problemas**_

_**(3)**__** Que puedo decir, es mi Veggie**_

_**(4) Ahí veces creo que Kakarotto lo hace a propósito**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**He aquí la primera parte del fic,**** las consecuencias que puede traer que las mujeres de los hombres más fuertes del universo estén peleadas, como puede afectar esto a nuestros dos saiyas de sangre pura pronto lo sabremos.**

**Dejen review con sus comentarios.**


	2. Daños colaterales

**Los personajes de**** Dragón Ball no me pertenecen, pero como regalo de navidad deseo a mi Vegeta**

**Gracias a ****Tamiko Fujiwara, ****XimeB, ****Saiya Elite, ****ibbet, ****Al Shinomori**** por los review.**

**Bulma lo llama Kakarotto para hacer rabiar un poco a Milk y así provocarla ****un**** poquito**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Capitulo 2: Daños colaterales

Tu madre se va a enfadar al saber que gastaste toda tu mesada – le dijo a su hijo cuando faltaba poco para que llegaran a casa

No creo que se dé cuenta, llevó juntando lo que ella me da por meses – le respondió doblando la bolsa, el botín ya había sido terminado por él y su padre – además les tenía que dar una lección a esos chicos presumidos, nadie se mete con el hijo del príncipe de los saiya – dijo cruzando sus brazos e imitando una de las poses de su padre

Vegeta sonrió para sus adentros – creí que se estaban metiendo con Goten

- Sip, pero al ser él uno de mis súbditos yo tengo que defenderlo

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la Corporación capsula. Vegeta se extrañó de no encontrar a su mujer sentada en el sofá haciendo zapping, así que decidió buscar su ki por la casa, Cuando la encontró notó que ella seguía levemente molesta, pero lo que lo asustó (1) fue en donde la localizó. Miró a su hijo quien también estaba un poco asustado por el lugar donde estaba su madre, los pasaron un poco de saliva antes de buscar a la mujer de sus vidas. Cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron a Bulma cocinando, esa escena los aterrorizó más, que crimen habían cometido para que los castiguen de esa forma.

Trunks decidió ser el primero en hablar ya que su padre aún estaba reponiéndose de la terrible visión (2) - ¿Qué haces mamá? – le preguntó temeroso

Preparándoles la cena – le respondió – si Milk puede hacerlo entonces yo también

Otra vez te peleaste con la arpía – le dijo Vegeta, era obvio, pero quería estar seguro de quien era la culpa que hoy muera envenenado (3)

Qué clase de amiga cree que es, siempre viene… - vertió toda su furia en el apio, reduciéndolo casi a polvo con el cuchillo

Y luego vino el tomate, que corrió con la misma suerte quedando puré en la tabla de picar, luego la espinaca, la zanahoria, la carne, la papa, los frijoles, la cebolla, el arroz (4) y una serie de ingredientes que padre e hijo no pudieron descifrar que eran o que habían sido fueron a parar dentro de la olla.

Los dos saiyas se miraron, necesitaban una excusa para no comer, quizás volar la olla, no muy obvio; dejar que se queme, con lo molesta que estaba quizás se le pasaba y quemaba todo, los dos se aferraron a esa esperanza hasta que Bulma apagó la cocina y comenzó a servir.

Mi estómago – aulló Trunks mientras se cogía la zona supuestamente adolorida – me duele mucho

Bulma olvidó la cena – pero que pudiste comer, querido, si solo fuiste al parque

Todo un kiosco – le respondió cayendo al suelo

Vegeta se supone que deberías haberlo cuidado – le regañó a su esposo

Vegeta miró a su hijo quien le ofreció disculpas con la mirada – yo no lo voy a perseguir al muchacho por todo ese condenado parque

- Qué clase de padre eres dejando comer a tu hijo porquerías

- Yo no lo obligué, quizás ahora aprenda que debe comer y que no

- No puedo creer que confié en que tu le darás una buena educación a mi hijo, saiyajin cavernícola

- Mujer, no me tientes que vengo de mal humor de ese parque

- El día que tengas un buen humor los cerdos volaran, además un poco de vida social no debería matarte

- Llamas vida social el estar sentado por tres horas en ese maldito lugar en compañía del inútil de Kakarotto

Estuvo en el parque – le preguntó desconcertada – con Goten

Sí – respondió Trunks

¡Aja! – Exclamó Bulma – de seguro fue culpa de él, como Milk le da de comer cosas extrañas a él no le afecta comer esas porquerías, pero Trunks si tiene una dieta balancea y cualquier…

Vegeta no deseó seguir prestándole atención era mejor que descargué su ira con la arpía de Kakarotto y debía ser mucha ya que sin querer ella estaba murmurando insensateces y palabras que ningún menor de edad debería escuchar si es que no quería ir al psiquiatra después, por suerte Trunks estaba ocupado observando la reacción de su padre como para escuchar a su madre. Quizás después de eso desista de envenenarlos o tendría que buscarse una buena escusa para no comer ese día.

- Trunks, ve a acostarte, cariño, quizás sea mejor que no cenes por hoy

Trunks notó que su padre estaba enfadado, mañana tendría un duro entrenamiento, pero eso era mejor que comer la comida de su madre, por lo menos en el entrenamiento estaba seguro que su padre no lo mataría(5). Se despidió y le deseo buena suerte mentalmente antes de subir a su cuarto.

Vegeta decidió observar el siguiente movimiento de Bulma, deseaba estar seguro de lo que iba hacer y no tuvo dudas cuando la vio coger la olla otra vez

No pienso comer esa bazofia que has preparado – le dijo

Como te atreves a insultar mi comida, mono – le gritó enfadada – si no quieres comer entonces púdrete de hambre y mejor vete buscando un lugar donde dormir porque tampoco tendrás postre – dicho esto le lanzó la olla por la cabeza que si no hubiera sido por la velocidad de mi príncipe hubiera tenido una gran quemadura en su frente

Vegeta salió de la cocina dejando a su linda (6) esposa lanzado insulto a diestra y siniestra, si hubiera sido saiyajin ya estaría en el nivel 3 sin complicaciones. El príncipe se refugió en su cámara de gravedad a seguir entrenando estaba seguro que Bulma cumpliría con su amenaza por más que ella pruebe su comida y se diera cuenta que casi los envenena.

Ya casi era de medianoche y todos en la casa estaban durmiendo por lo menos la mayoría ya el príncipe de los saiyas seguida entrenando en su cámara de gravedad a pesar que ya estaba cansado necesitaba estar seguro que su mujer estuviese dormida para poder ingresar a la habitación o de lo contrario ella era capaz de gritarle y dejarlo sordo. Vegeta seguía con su entrenamiento hasta que sintió que la presencia de su hijo al otro lado de la puerta.

Papá, estas despierto – le llamó – abre, que mamá se ha dormido hace mucho

Vegeta apagó la máquina y esperó hasta que la gravedad descendiera para abrir la puerta – que deseas, comenzar tu entrenamiento

Nop, he traído la cena – le dijo entrando con 30 cajas de pizza en una mano y en la otra 15 cajas de comida china – espero que tengas hambre

¿Estás seguro que tu madre está dormida? – le pregunto

La revisé antes de salir de la casa – le respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre para comenzar a cenar

Y comenzaron la competencia de quien comía más

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Goku y Goten aparecieron en el patio de su casa, ni bien llegaron, Goten se bajó de los brazos de su padre para correr hacia la casa al encuentro de su madre. Goku sintió un poco agitado el ki de su esposa pero no le dio importancia ya que quizás estaba preparando la cena y había veces que se molestaba cuando las cosas no le salían como quería, además el olor que salía de la casa le decía que no estaba equivocado, la cena pronto estaría lista y su estomago ya estaba sonando.

El saiya comenzó a buscar a su mujer en la cocina y la encontró cortando un pescado gigante con demasiada fuerza para su gusto. Si Milk seguía así iban a comer puré de pescado, pensó (7).

Hola, Milk – la saludó sonriéndole – Goten está en su habitación – no obtuvo respuesta – te encuentras bien, hice algo malo – para esto el pescado estaba en trozos demasiados pequeños – sucedió algo en la casa de Bulm… – no pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su amiga ya que tuvo que esquivar el cuchillo que su esposa le había lanzado

No quiero que ese nombre se pronuncie en mi casa – le ordenó furiosa

Goku quien no apartaba sus ojos del cuchillo que casi le hacia un nuevo peinado, preguntó temeroso – sucedió algo que debería enterarme

Esa mujer que dice ser nuestra amiga, habla mal a nuestras espaldas – respondió furiosa – pero no debería sorprenderme sabiendo quien es su esposo

Quizás entendiste mal, Milk – le dijo sonriéndole y tratando de suavizarla, pero al ver que el tenedor quería terminar la misión que el cuchillo no había cumplido decidió borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

Su esposo es un mercenario, su hijo es casi un rebelde – murmuraba la mujer mientras cortaba los tomates – sus vecinos dicen que son los más excéntricos, claro depués de todo convive con un asesino y de la … – Goku decidió que lo más sabio en ese momento era alejarse de la cocina si deseaba cenar esa noche o mejor dicho vivir para mañana, pero su esposa lo detuvo con un amoroso (8) llamado – ¡Goku!

Voy a ayudar a Gohan, creo que me está llamando – le respondió medio temeroso

- Gohan todavía no llega

Entonces debe estar en problemas – le dijo con una risita de nerviosismo

¡Goku! – Lo detuvo de su escape – mañana mismo vas a buscar trabajo

Pero Milk – se quejó – mañana voy a entrenar con Goten se lo prometí

MAÑANA VAS A CONSEGUIR TRABAJO – lo miró furiosa mientras le entregaba toda una pila de diarios – Y NO VAS A COMER HASTA QUE HAYAS ENCONTRADO UNO – y sin más que decirle lo botó de su cocina

Goku no pudo mi pronunciar una palabra ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, decidió tomar un poco de valor y volver a entrar para preguntar pero en eso vio que Milk volvía a abrir la puerta. Quizás volvió en sí, pensó el saiya y le sonrió pero recibió como respuesta unas mantas y una almohada que lo botaron al suelo.

- Y puedes olvidarte de cualquier tipo de reconciliación así que borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro

¿Estúpida? Sonrisa, esa que siempre la cautivaba y la hacía correr a sus brazos. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con su Milk y necesitaba saber que era.

- Hola, papá¿Qué haces debajo de esos papeles?

- Pensando

- No te demores mucho, o mamá se molestara

Creo que hoy no voy a cenar – Gohan gritó asustando más a su padre haciéndolo Salir de entre los diarios - ¿Qué sucede?

Estas enfermo – le preguntó sumamente preocupado – necesitas ir inmediatamente a tu cuarto, le voy a avisar a mamá

Goku lo detuvo a tiempo – tu madre no desea que ingrese a la casa, se le ha metido la idea que debo buscar trabajo

Su hijo suspiro aliviado – entonces ya se enteró

De que – había hecho algo malo y nadie se lo había dicho sabiendo que él no era bueno descubriendo cosas, eso lo molestó un poco

Qué Vegeta trabaja – El saiya miró a su hijo incrédulo y luego se rió a más no poder, el saiya más orgulloso del universo trabajaba, eso el mismo tenía que verlo – no te rías, papá, es verdad yo también me sorprendí

Y en que trabaja – le preguntó después de recuperar la respiración – demuele edificios – a Gohan le salió algunas gotitas – a ya sé, es guarda espaladas – y se volvió a echar a reír (9)

Gohan se estaba preguntando si la fusión de su padre con Vegeta no había hecho cambiar en algo el carácter, digamos, especial que tenía su padre o quizás el otro mundo tenía algo que ver. Mientras Goku seguía riendo y su hijo seguía vagando en su mente, Milk se estaba calmando en la cocina, quizás había sido muy dura con su esposo, pensaba, el pobre debía estar afuera leyendo los avisos, debía ir a pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de hace un momento. Apagó la cocina y salió con una gran sonrisa, esa que derrite a su esposo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo reír como desquiciado en el suelo mientras su hijo lo miraba extrañamente, un momento su hijo no había entrado, no había terminado sus deberes y todo por culpa de Goku

GOKU – le gritó haciendo callar inmediatamente al saiya – QUE DEMONIOS HACES RIENDOTE COMO UN IDIOTA Y NO DEJANDO QUE GOHAN INGRESE A TERMINAR SUS DEBERES, DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA AL DETENER A TU HIJO A SER ALGUIEN EN LA VIDA O QUIERES QUE SEA COMO TÚ. GOHAN, A TU CUARTO – el pobre chico ni bien escuchó su nombre salió disparado a su cuarto ni siquiera espero a que su madre terminara – AHORA COMIENZA A BUSCAR UN BUEN EMPLEO SI QUIERES COMER LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE

Y Milk cerró de un portazo que fue escuchado por toda casa que se estremeció, lo que le hizo recordar a Goku una frase que muchos años antes había escuchado de los labios de su amigo "nadie entiende a las mujeres". Estaba decidido tenía que averiguar qué empleo tenía su (10) príncipe y así pedirle ayuda para poder conseguir uno como el suyo.

_**(1)Sip, aunque no lo crean hay cosas que asuntan a**__** mi**__** príncipe**_

_**(2) **__**¿**__**Tan traumático es ver cocinar a Bulma**___

_**(3) Mi Veggie siempre tan exagerado**_

_**(4) ¿El arroz se pica?**_

_**(5) De tal palo tal astilla, la exageración se hereda**_

_**(6) Nótese el sarcasmo**_

_**(7) No se sorprendan, Kakarotto piensa solo que se hace**_

_**(8)Nótese otra vez el sarcasmo**_

_**(9) Cuando quiere Kakarotto también puede ser **__**sarcástico o vamos no dejen que esa carita de niño **__**bueno **__**los engañe**_

_**(10) No sean mal **__**pe**__**n**__**sada(**__**o) s**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Lo peor todavía no llega, los pobres saiyas están sufriendo el tener a sus mujeres peleadas, aunque creo que el que sufrió más es el pobre de Kakarotto¿podrá comer pronto o morirá de inanición¿le pedirá consejos a mi ****Veggie**** para conseguir trabajo?, quien dijo que iban a tener paz después de vencer a Majin Boo XDXDXD**

**Dejen review con sus comentarios.**


	3. En busca de empleo

**Los personajes de**** Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Díganme ¿es necesario poner esa premisa?**

**Gracias a ****Elena, RinKo InuKai, Saiyan-Blue, Anibal Barca ****por los review.**

**Yo tampoco creo que Bulma cocine mal ****más**** bien mi Veggie es un exagerado**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Capitulo 3: En busca de trabajo

Papá, despierta – Gohan sacudía a Goku para despertarlo, pero hasta ahora no tenía resultado alguno. El medio saiya no quería gritar ya que podía despertar a su madre y con el carácter que ella se manejaba no lo creía conveniente en esos momentos. Después de unos minutos más sin ningún resultado se le ocurrió una idea y fue corriendo a la cocina, sacó todo lo que pudo del refrigerador y lo llevó donde su padre descansaba. Lo depositó en el suelo e intentó con las sobras de anoche, las puso cerca de la nariz de Goku – Papá – lo llamó – despierta

No tardó ni un segundo para que su padre se levantara, se sentara y cogiera el plato de comida para devorarlo (1), en un segundo toda la comida que Gohan había traído desapareció.

Casi me muero de hambre – exclamó Goku mientras palmeaba su estomago – gracias, Gohan, me salvaste

- Sí, bueno mamá sigue dormida y creo que lo del empleo va enserio

No es justo – exclamó Goku mientras se sentaba mejor

- Yo… estoy… de acuerdo con mamá

- ¡Qué!

Bueno, papá, el dinero esta escaseando – Goku suspiró – no te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir un empleo

- Que trabajo tiene Vegeta, quizás puedo conseguir uno igual a él

- No lo creo, Vegeta es el presidente de la seguridad de la Corporación Capsula

- Ya sé, voy a preguntárselo

Es muy temprano, papá, quizás siga durmiendo – se opuso su hijo

No lo creo, su ki esta agitado, ya debe de estar entrenando – y sin decir más desapareció, llevándose a Gohan accidentalmente ya que él había puesto su mano en el hombro de su padre para detenerlo.

Pero Vegeta no estaba en su cámara de gravedad ya que en la mañana había hecho las paces con Bulma, así que cuando Goku y Gohan aparecieron guiados por el ki de Vegeta la pareja estaba, digamos, reconciliándose. Padre e hijo, desaparecieron inmediatamente antes de ser detectados por el príncipe de los saiyas y los haga sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa por su intromisión.

Goku apareció en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado. Padre e hijo estaban anonadados, impactados (2) y abochornados por lo que acababan de ver. Después de media hora recuperaron el aliento, el color y la respiración y pudieron emitir sonido alguno

- Papá…

- Yo nunca supe que la transformación de súper saiyajin podía usarse de esa forma

PAPÁ – le gritó avergonzado – no comentes sobre… eso – Goku no le respondió, parecía ido - ¿papá?

- y en esa posición, me pregunto si Milk…

PAPÁ – le volvió a gritar, sacudiéndolo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos – no pongas a mamá en… eso – si seguía así iba a quedar listo para la sala psiquiátrica, bastaba con lo que acababa de ver para que su padre hablara de eso y su madre – papá, no quiero que me vuelvas a mencionar esto otra vez

- De acuerdo

- Como tampoco debemos mencionárselo a nadie, no quiero ni pensar que nos haría Vegeta si se entera que lo vimos

- No creo que se haya dado cuenta con lo entretenido que estaba... (3)

- PAPÁ

- De acuerdo, no hablaremos del asunto

- Y tampoco le vas a pedir ayuda con lo de buscar trabajo, no creo que sea prudente verlo

- No, creo que he visto demasiado de Vegeta por un día

Gohan se quedó viendo a su papá, todo se lo tomaba a la ligera

Gohan¿qué haces ahí? – le peguntó su madre desde la ventana de su cuarto

Ayudando a papá a buscar empleo – le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

- ¿Y que encontraron?

Gohan recogió la primera hoja que encontró y leyó el primer anunció que sus ojos vieron – mesero

Milk los observó unos minutos, mesero no era el empleo que ella deseaba para su esposo pero tenía que tener en cuenta sus estudios (4) así que no podía desear mucho. Además, ella había leído que muchos hombres habían empezado desde lo más bajo y ahora manejan grandes empresas, así que su esposo iba a ser uno de esos y no los que encuentran trabajo gracias al nepotismo (5) - ¿Qué esperas para cambiarte?, Goku, no querrás llegar tarde a la entrevista – le dijo antes de cerrar la ventana y dirigirse a la cocina.

Toma, papá – Gohan le entregó la hoja donde estaba el anuncio – no lo vayas a perder que ahí está la dirección

Goku suspiró resignado – entonces tu entrenaras a Goten toda la tarde – le dijo antes de volar hacia su habitación – así que ve cancelando todas tus citas con tu novia

Videl no es mi novia – le dijo sonrojado – solo patrullamos la ciudad

Nunca dije Videl – le dijo volando hacia su habitación

Qué suerte, Goku, el restaurante queda en la ciudad Satán, así Gohan podrá ayudarte a encontrar la dirección y echarte un ojo mientras trabajas – le dijo Milk mientras les servía el desayuno a su familia – Goten, deja de llorar que Gohan ha prometido regresar más temprano para poder entrenar contigo. Si quieres puedes traer a tu novia contigo, Gohan – el muchacho casi se atora con comida

Pero, papá, me lo había prometido – siguió Goten con su berrinche (6)

- No te preocupes, Goten, mañana puedo entrenar contigo

No, Goku, el trabajo es de todos los días, así que ya no vas a tener todo el día – le dijo su esposa

Entonces para que alguien va a querer trabajar – se quejó

Para ser alguien productivo en la vida – le respondió molesta su esposa (7) – ve a conseguir ese trabajo, no quiero que llegues tarde. Gohan, acompaña a tu padre

- Pero aún no termino

- Es una orden

Padre e hijo fueron expulsados de la casa a empujones

Está prohibido ser más veloz y fuerte que Mr. Satán – le decía Gohan mientras volaban hacia la ciudad – y sobre todo está prohibido volar

- Pero si está prohibido volar porque lo hacemos ahora y porque lo haces tú en la cuidad

- Porque es solo hasta que lleguemos a la cuidad y yo no vuelo en la cuidad solo el gran saiyaman lo hace

- Pero tú eres el gran saiyaman

- Pero nadie más lo sabe

- Lo sabe Goten, tu madre, Trunks, Videl, Mr. Satán, Vegeta y Bulma hasta creo que sus padres también lo saben

Gohan se tapó la cara con su mano – la gente que no nos conoce no lo sabe, las personas que creen que Mr. Satán es el salvador del mundo, por eso debemos ocultar nuestros poderes

De acuerdo – le dijo – esto de trabajar no es divertido

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Bulma estaba enumerando mentalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día, ya había terminado con el último invento que la compañía requería así que tenía dos semanas completas a su disposición, por eso estaba pensando como la pasaría el primer día de sus "vacaciones" bien merecidas, primero terminaría de leer el libro que tenía en su mesita de noche ya que Vegeta no la dejaba leer en la noche y ella estaba agradecida por eso, luego prepararía el almuerzo para resarcir la horrorosa cena de la noche anterior, estaba probado su furia mas cocina igual a pésima comida. Se levantó de su silla, se desperezó y salió al jardín antes de hacer toda esas cosas tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Vegeta – lo llamó desde afuera de la cámara de gravedad – ábreme, Vegeta

La cámara se apagó y a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió – que quieres, mujer

Bulma lo abrazó por el cuello – necesito tu ayuda – le dijo seductoramente

Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura – no tuviste suficiente esta mañana – la iba a besar pero su mujer le puso un dedo en sus labios deteniéndolo

- Ayúdame a mover los muebles

No – le contestó soltándola

Vamos, Vegeta – le dijo moviendo su dedo desde los labios de su hombre hasta su pecho – si me engríes en esto – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – yo te engrío en la noche

Vegeta detuvo la bajada del dedo de su mujer – que sea rápido – odiaba caer en las tretas de su mujer pero le fascinaba sus propuestas, además mover los muebles era cosa fácil que no le tomaría más que unos segundos.

Tres horas después

Mujer, decídete de una vez – le dijo fastidiado, llevaba una hora cargando el mismo mueble y eso que solo había movido dos sillones contando con el que tenía en la mano

No seas impaciente, tengo que pensar muy bien donde ponerlo – le respondió Bulma

Vegeta salió volando de su casa, había perdido sus horas de entrenamiento moviendo muebles de la sala para luego ponerlos en su mismo lugar porque su mujercita no se ponía de acuerdo en donde deberían ir, definitivamente tenía a la mujer más loca del universo como compañera y lo peor de todo es que él estaba más loco ya que jamás la cambiaría por otra (8). Así que tenía que desquitar su furia en otra parte y que mejor forma que usando a Kakarotto como saco de golpes y por eso estaba en su búsqueda sabía que el idiota no se negaría a una batalla con él. Vegeta sintió el Ki de Goku más cerca de lo que esperaba ya que él estaba yendo hacia la montaña Paoz y tuvo que cambiar su dirección hacia la cuidad Satán, que demonios hacia ahí, no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba.

Mesa 4 spaggetties – le dijo el cocinero detrás de la ventana

De acuerdo – le respondió Goku llevando el plato hacia la mesa, el problema era que no recordaba cual era la mesa cuatro ni siquiera sabía cuál era la número uno, quizás si llevaba el plato algún cliente se lo pediría.

Goku comenzó a pasear alrededor de las mesas esperando que algún comensal le pidiera el plato, pero nadie le decía nada y los otros camareros lo estaban viendo medio raro, en eso sintió el ki de Vegeta acercarse a él rápidamente lo que lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente mientras miles de preguntas le azotaban la cabeza. ¿Por qué venía volando con esa velocidad¿ya se habrá enterado sobre lo de la mañana¿Por qué no preparan los fideos como Milk?

Hey, mesero, se está comiendo mi plato – le grito un cliente. Goku había comenzado a comerse los spaggetties inconscientemente

Lo siento – le dijo poniéndose en su típica pose – aquí los tiene – le puso el plato en su mesa

No pienso comérmelos – le gritó – tráigame otro inmediatamente

Goku retiró el plato y lo regresó a la cocina

Kakarotto – escuchó que lo llamaban desde afuera, su muerte se acercaba, porque Dende no lo dejaba ser feliz con su familia (9) – Kakarotto, que haces aquí – le preguntó Vegeta detrás de él

Hola, Vegeta¿Cómo estás? – le dijo sin voltear

Aquí tienes otro plato, procura no comértelo esta vez – le dijo el cocinero muy molesto – ve a llevarlo rápidamente

Goku no quería voltear ya que sería encontrarse cara a cara con Vegeta y aún no está listo para mirarle a los ojos, primero tenía que borrar la escena que había visto esta mañana – Permiso, Vegeta – le dijo volteando pero fijando su vista en la comida que llevaba

Pero Vegeta no se movió – Kakarotto¿Por qué evitas mirarme? – de todas la extrañezas de su rival esta lo era más

Vegeta¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Gohan entrando corriendo a la cocina y casi empujando a mi príncipe contra Goku. Había sentido el ki de Vegeta acercarse a donde estaba su padre y había ido a apoyarlo por si el príncipe de los saiyas deseaba matarlos por lo de la mañana

Yo voy a donde… ¿Por qué evitas mirarme? – le pregunto al ver que el muchacho miraba todo lo que había en la cocina a excepción de él. Esos dos estaban actuando muy extraño, más de lo normal, era como si… esta mañana había sentido el ki de los dos en su habitación por unos segundos entonces eso significaba que no se lo había imaginado (10) - ¿Dónde estuvieron esta mañana? – sabía la respuesta, pero esta era su forma de avisar que sus horas estaban contadas

En nuestra casa – le respondió inmediatamente Gohan observando el salero con atención – donde más podíamos haber estado – se rió nerviosamente – ¿verdad?, papá

Claro que sí, como si fuéramos a aparecer en tu cuarto a las primeras… - se tapó la boca inmediatamente

¿Qué dijiste?, Kakarotto – le dijo furioso Vegeta

- Fue un accidente¿verdad, Gohan?

Por eso sentí sus presencias – murmuró el príncipe

¿Cómo pudiste sentirnos con lo…? - Gohan le tapó la boca, su papá había amanecido con tendencias suicidas y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba arrastrando a él

Vegeta estaba furioso, ese inútil de Kakarotto y su hijo habían aparecido en su cuarto y lo habían visto con Bulma y sobre todo la habían visto desnuda algo que solo él podía hacer. Hizo aparecer una bola de energía lista para lanzárselas a ese par de enfermos

Estas despedido – gritó una voz que venía del fondo de la cocina. Los tres saiyas voltearon sus miradas hacia el hombre bajito, calvo y con una gran barba quien caminaba hacia ellos con un dedo al aire y apuntando hacia Goku – No solo te comes la comida de todos mis empleados y casi la que teníamos que servir sino que también traes busca pleitos a mi cocina, este es un restaurante respetable, así que fuera si no quieres que llamé a la policía y ellos al Gran Saiyaman

Papá, será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos enfrentarnos a la furia del gran saiyaman – le dijo Gohan ya que era una buena oportunidad para escapar de Vegeta

Pero si tu eres… - su hijo le volvió a tapar la boca, era un hecho, su padre no era bueno guardando secretos (11)

Ya nos vamos – le dijo Gohan al dueño del restaurante y sacó a su papá, solo soltándolo cuando estaban afuera – vámonos, papá

No se van a escapar de mi tan fácilmente, degenerados – les dijo Vegeta detrás de ellos

Gohan se escondió instintivamente detrás de su padre, pueden llamarlo cobarde pero morir de la forma más violenta que existiera no era algo que deseaba, además su padre era el más fuerte del universo y podía defenderlo

Kakarotto, tienes a un cobarde como hijo – se burló

Gohan, no puedo creer esto de ti – le recriminó – me has defraudado

Papá, no digas eso – le dijo apenado, no creyó que su padre se lo tomaría en serio

Pues es la verdad, te has comportado como un cobarde, no puedo creer que un hijo mío haya actuado de esa forma – le dijo dándole la espalda

Te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar de nuevo, papá – Gohan estaba a punto de llorar – te prometo que hare lo que sea para que vuelvas a sentirte orgulloso de mí otra vez

Estas seguro que este acto no se volverá a repetir – le dijo Goku muy serio (12)

- Sí, papá, te lo prometo

- Entonces, pelea con Vegeta

Gohan se cayó de espaldas, todo ese teatro solo porque su padre tampoco quería pelear con el príncipe de los saiyas

Déjense de tantas estupideces – les dijo mi príncipe harto de tanto dramatismo – si no atacan lo haré yo

- Gohan, has que me sienta orgulloso de ti otra vez

- Creo que prefiero decepcionarte otra vez

- Gohan¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Me gusta vivir y no tengo planes de morir hoy

- Vegeta no va a matarte

- Si lo voy hacer

De seguro que quieres verme muerto para así tener una boca menos que alimentar, y yo que creí que me querías, padre – le dio la espalda – pero ahora veo que tu consentido es Goten ya entiendo porque pasas demasiado tiempo con él – se volteó tapándose los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra fingía detener a su padre para que no se le acercara – está bien, peleare con Vegeta y así tendré una muerte honrosa (13)

- Hijo, aceptó tu sacrificio (14)

Papá, se supone que tienes que detenerme – le reclamó

Ya cállense, tarados, me están enfermando con todas las estupideces que dicen – les gritó Vegeta – me da igual con quien peleo – si quería escuchar dramatismo podía ponerse a ver las estúpidas novelas que su esposa veía en la televisión que la hacían llorar últimamente. Un momento, últimamente esas estúpidas historias la hacían llorar.

Vegeta emprendió el vuelo directo a su casa dejando a Goku y Gohan asombrados por su reacción. Demoraron un poco en reaccionar y los dos suspiraron relajados

Vegeta ha recordado quien ha vencido a Boo y por eso decidió retirarse – dijo Goku tomando la pose de Mr. Satán – ya no hay peligro, Gohan

Pero antes que viera su hijo una bola de energía le cayó en plena cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con la cara quemada

Te encuentras bien, papá – le preguntó su hijo

Se los dije – gritó el dueño del restaurante desde la puerta – acabó de llamar a la policía y el gran saiyaman no tardara en venir así que ya están en graves problemas por provocar pleitos en la calle

Era verdad, las sirenas comenzaron a acercarse y con ellos el ki de Videl, además el reloj de Gohan comenzó a sonar y él sabía perfectamente quien lo estaba llamando y para qué. Decidió emprender vuelo, pero la atenta mirada de los comensales se lo impidió así que se dijo patitas para que te quiero y echó a correr mientras jalaba a su papá y las sirenas iban detrás de ellos.

_**(1) Todos los saiyajines devoran**_

_**(2) **____**Sígase**__** todo los sinónimos de la palabra**_

_**(3)**__** Y uno cree que él es un angelito**_

_**(4) ¿Qué estudios?**_

_**(5) Creo que se refiere a cierto príncipe**_

_**(6) No sé si significa lo mismo en todo**__**s**__** los países, pero es cuando los niños comienzan hacer escándalo para que les cumplan o les compren lo que ellos desean**_

_**(7) Que carácter**_

_**(8) 'Suspiro' Que lindo es mi Veggie**_

_**(9) Creo que todos los **__**saiyajines**__** son exagerados por naturaleza**_

_**(10) Por suerte o sería demasiado perturbador**_

_**(11) Eso no es cierto, guardó por tres años la identidad del chico misterioso… Aunque creo que Piccolo también tuvo que ver con eso**_

_**(12) Recuerdan la seriedad con que les habló a Goten y Trunks sobre la muerte de mi Veggie y sobre la fusión**_

_**(13) Todo los saiyas son así de **__**dramáticos**__** o solo los que viven en la tierra**_

_**(14) No será el más inteligente pero definitivamente no es un idiota**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Disculpen por la demora pero no sabía que trabajo ponerle a Goku hasta que recordé mis días en busca de empleo, pero no crean que este va a ser el último ni que mi Veggie va a poder entrenar pacíficamente en su cámara de gravedad, ya verán que pronto estarán tan hartos de sus esposas que… bueno eso ****para más adelante.**

**Creo que he puesto muchos comentarios pero ahí están ustedes, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quizás me vuelva a demorar ya que me falta escribir el siguiente capítulo y no sé si es mala o buena costumbre pero primero lo tengo que escribir en mi cuaderno o algún papel para luego poder pulirlo en la computadora.**

**Ya arreglé el problema con los review gracias por avisarme**

**Dejen review con sus comentarios.**


	4. Segundo día

**Los personajes de**** Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Díganme¿es necesario poner esa premisa? Es verdad que Akira Toriyama nos va a denunciar por escribir fics sin poner esto en cada capítulo o solo estoy exagerando**

**Gracias a ****Anibal Barca, db****zilp, Hizako-Chan, Rinko Inukai****, Elena**** por los review.**

**Engríe o engrío viene del verbo engreír que significa mimar.**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

**Capitulo 3: Segundo Día**

Vegeta regresó volando hacia su casa, había algo que lo estaba molestando y necesitaba confirmar sus sospechar lo más pronto posible. Entró por la ventana de su cuarto y comenzó a buscar el ki de su esposa, encontrándolo en la sala. De seguro estaba viendo otra vez esos programas, les había cogido gusto últimamente. Cuando llegó a la sala encontró a Bulma durmiendo en el sofá mientras temblaba ligeramente por el frío, la observó atentamente y trató de encontrar algo raro en ella.

Hola, papá – le dijo su hijo detrás de él y casi matándolo del susto - ¿Qué haces?

Qué demonios crees que hago – le gritó sin querer y despertando a su esposa

No puede haber un poco de tranquilidad en esta casa sin que tú la arruines – le gritó Bulma

Con su ki tan agitado ahora era imposible disipar sus dudas – pues tu hijo no sabe que no debe entrar de esa forma

También es tu hijo, y eso lo heredó de ti – le grito levantándose del sofá y caminado hacia Vegeta pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente se puso a llorar alarmando a padre e hijo – ya no quieres a tu hijo – y lloró con más fuerza

Mujer, Bulma, de qué demonios hablas – no sabía si debía abrazarla o sacudirla para que se le pase lo que sea que tenía

Ya no quieres a tu familia – y siguió con su lloriqueo dejando sordos a sus hombres

Era hora de mandar a dormir a su hijo – Trunks a la cama

Pero ni siquiera he cenado – reclamó el niño

Es verdad – les dijo Bulma recobrando su tranquilidad en unos minutos – ningún saiyajin en esta casa se va ir a dormir con el estómago vacío

A padre e hijo les salió una gota en la espalda por el comportamiento tan extraño de Bulma.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Después de correr como desquiciados o como alma que lleva el diablo (1) pudieron evadir a la policía en una calle demasiada angosta, pero no pudieron evadir a Videl quien los encontró cuando ellos estaban tomándose un pequeño descanso, por suerte la chica estaba tan enamorada de Gohan y le creyó la versión que él le dio sobre cómo sucedieron las cosas. Goku se preguntaba si eso no era llamarse enamorados entonces no sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, él no era un experto en los temas del amor pero definitivamente el comportamiento de su hijo y de Videl se distanciaba mucho de ser unos simples amigos ya que él tenía amigos y si se comportara de esa forma con Bulma, Vegeta lo hubiera matado hace tiempo y ninguna transformación de súper saiyajin lo hubiera salvado de su furia.

Después que Videl y Gohan se separaran, literalmente hablando, padre e hijo pudieron regresar a su casa flotando ya que ni energías tenían para volar, además Goku estaba preocupado con la excusa que le debería de dar a su esposa de cómo había perdido su primer trabajo, no podía meter a Vegeta en todo eso ya que tendría que contarle lo sucedido esa mañana y eso lo dejaría inmediatamente sin comida y tendría que dormir en la puerta hasta quien sabe cuándo. Decidió pedirle consejo a su hijo pero éste estaba suspirando a más no poder y flotando distraídamente ya que él tuvo que salvarlo de un árbol y un avión (2). Él también suspiró y decidió que cuando llegue a su casa ya pensaría en algo, después de todo al mal tiempo hay que darle buena cara aunque en esos momentos deseaba que algún enemigo atacara la tierra para no tener que enfrentarse al enojo de su esposa (3).

Creí que ibas a llegar más tarde – le dijo Milk cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta

Ah… bueno, lo que sucede… bueno, verás… - el defensor del mundo se había quedado sin palabras

El dueño dijo que no era justo para papá ese tipo de trabajo – respondió rápidamente Gohan – así que no podía dárselo

Goku agradeció a su hijo con la mirada, era bueno trabajando (4) bajo presión, lo había educado bien o ¿había sido Milk o Piccolo?

Milk los observó por unos minutos como estudiando sus miradas – no importa, me he tomado la libertad (5) de buscar en los avisos empleos que vayan de acuerdo a tus cualidades

Gracias, Milk – le respondió desanimado y se sentó para cenar

Padre e hijo volaban otra vez hacia la cuidad Satán, esta vez Goku tenía que conseguir un empleo de repartidor así que esta vez habían sido levantados extremadamente temprano para que Goku lograra conseguir el empleo y comenzar ese mismo día. Eso de conseguir empleo apestaba, ya no podía entrenar como era debido y Goten lo estaba mirando de una forma medio rara por no entrenar con él y el pobre de Gohan tenía que pagar las consecuencias entrenando con su hermanito hasta altas horas de la noche ya que Goten no se dormía hasta que alguien entrene con él, pero Goku sabía que aparte de esa rabieta en algún momento dejaría a su hermano semi-inconsciente ya que Gohan aún no había recuperado la agilidad que tenía a los diez, sinceramente ese niño no había entrenado nada desde que él había muerto. Miró a su hijo quien hacía esfuerzos para no dormirse mientras volaban definitivamente necesitaba entrenarlo como era debido o su hermano y Trunks le ganarían muy pronto, pero ese chico no tenía tiempo para nada, entre los estudios, proteger al ciudad y salir con su novia se preguntaba como encontraba tiempo para dormir, lo que lo hizo recordar, cómo Milk podía tener tanto tiempo para poder haber recortado tantos anuncios y hacer como un álbum con ellos (6).

A Goku no le fue difícil conseguir el empleo, su nuevo jefe era una persona muy amable y ni bien lo vio lo contrató (7). Así que después que el saiya se pusiera su nuevo uniforme, su jefe le entregó su lista de entrega, su hoja de ruta, un mapa y las llaves de su camioneta. Lo único que le faltaba a Goku era recordar cómo manejar, no lo había hecho en siete años así que estaba fuera de práctica y él no era bueno recordando así que se estaba demorando en prender el auto y no ayudaba que este fuera un modelo nuevo.

Después de tratar como media hora decidió pedirle ayuda a Gohan, aún era temprano para que estuviera en clases así que quizás estuviera leyendo o algo por el estilo. Goku localizó el ki de su hijo y se tele transportó a donde estaba él. Gohan estaba con Videl cerca de la preparatoria aprovechando su poco tiempo libre, junto cuando iba a besar a Videl sintió el ki de su padre detrás de él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer encima de la pobre chica.

Oye, Gohan, hay ciertas cosas que no deberías hacer en público – le dijo su padre cuando lo vio encima de la chica – tu madre me enseñó eso (8)

Papá, que demonios haces aquí – le grito totalmente rojo

Buenos… días, Sr. Goku – le dijo Videl totalmente roja – nos vemos en el instituto, Gohan – y se fue sin mirarlo al rostro

No, Videl, espera – trato de detenerla pero ella ya había emprendido el vuelo – PAPÁ

Sabes cómo manejar, Gohan – le preguntó ignorando totalmente el enfado de su hijo – a mi ya se me olvidó – le sonrió

Gohan aspiró hondo, sería mejor deshacerse de su padre cuando antes o podría ocurrírsele aparecerse en medio de una de sus clases entonces ahí si estaría en verdaderos problemas. Padre e hijo llegaron al carro que Goku necesitaba encender para comenzar a trabajar. Apoyado en el carro se encontraba su nuevo jefe.

Goku¿A dónde te fuste? – le pregunto pero sin regañarlo

A bueno…, vera…, mi hijo tenía un pequeño problema con su enamorada y quería que lo ayudara – se excusó señalando a su hijo, pero no exactamente su rostro

Su jefe vio exactamente donde estaba señalando y se sonrojo levemente para luego mirar la camioneta atentamente – parece que era importante, así que por esta vez te lo dejare pasar además es tu primer día, pero no te puedes ausentar por cualquier minus… – tosió (9) – problema, nuestras entregas siempre deben llegar puntual – y se alejó hacia su oficina sin ver a Gohan – cuanto más rápido las entregues, más rápido podrás irte

Gohan no entendió porque el hombre lo miró de esa forma (10), pero espero hasta que desapareciera para hablar – no lo intentes – le dijo a su padre

- Porque si él dijo que si termino rápido podre irme

No puedes volar por la ciudad – le recordó – y no debes ser más veloz que Mr. Satán, así que tienes que ser veloz con la camioneta (11)

A Goku le gustaba cada vez menos eso de trabajar, que culpa tenía él que Gohan todavía no desee casarse con Videl (12) aunque como iban las cosas o por lo menos lo que había visto, la boda estaba cerca o eso es lo que él esperaba ya que trabajar no era lo suyo, él tenía que entrenar y entrenar a los suyos para defender la tierra y fastidiar a Vegeta, no le había gustado nada el comentario que este le había dicho al final de la pelea de sus hijos, la verdad no le había entendido (13), pero sabía que le había dicho que Goten era un debilucho así que tenía que tomar medidas para que eso no se repita otra vez, pero no podía hacer nada si se encontraba trabajando.

Gohan pasó como una hora explicándole a su padre como manejar y no estaba muy seguro que este le haya prestado la atención adecuada así que le entregó el manual para que lo leyera cuando tuviera algún problema ya que él tenía que regresar a la preparatoria o perdería sus clases y su asiento al lado de Videl. Goku comenzó con su trabajo manejando cautelosamente, o sea lento, por lo que en la pista le gritaban de todo por detener el tránsito, pero el saiya no le importaba y no les prestaba atención, aunque la verdad es que ni los escuchaba ya que estaba buscando la dirección donde haría su primera entrega…

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Vegeta se despertó y miró a su costado con una sonrisa. Ahí se encontraba su mujer descansando a pierna suelta cansada de jugar casi toda la noche con él. Bulma se movió reforzando su agarre haciendo que su (14) príncipe sonriera más.

Buenos días – le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

Vegeta decidió capturar sus labios con los suyos para continuar con lo de anoche, su mujer sonrió y le devolvió el beso que rápidamente se volvió más apasionado. El príncipe comenzó a bajar a su cuello con pequeños besos y mordidas haciendo elevar la temperatura de Bulma hasta que ella lo apartó y se levantó rápidamente de la cama para correr al baño

Pero qué demonios – gritó frustrado el saiya mientras veía como su mujer se encerraba en el baño, se levantó para ir a su cámara de gravedad sinceramente su mujer si sabía cómo matar un buen momento.

En el comedor se encontraba su hijo y sus suegros desayunando quienes lo saludaron al verlo bajar. Su suegra inmediatamente le sirvió el desayuno mientras su suegro hablaba de su nuevo invento, Vegeta no les prestaba mucha atención ya que seguía atento el ki de su esposa quería encontrar lo que estaba buscando pero no le era posible, su ki estaba normal y se estaba acercando.

Solo tomare un poco de té – le dijo Bulma a su madre cuando llegó al comedor – creo que comí demasiado en la noche y tengo algo de pesadez (15)

Su madre solo la vio y sonrió sirviéndole lo pedido. Y así terminó el desayuno familiar, los saiyas terminaron primero como siempre y salieron a entrenar (como siempre) mientras que los padres de Bulma se fueron de viaje y la dejaron con todo lo sucio del desayuno. Ella resopló había sido la última en terminar a pesar de solo tomar un poco de té, se levantó y programó a algunos robots para que hicieran el lavado, ella no tenía ganas y su programa favorito pronto empezaría.

Vegeta estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad junto con su hijo, pero no podía concentrarse por culpa de su mujer, cada cinco minutos su mente se iba a chequear el ki de ella y un golpe de su hijo lo hacía regresar inmediatamente, hasta Trunks se estaba dando cuenta de que algo no estaba bien ya que había disminuido su poder.

Sucede algo malo, papá – le preguntó su hijo después de detener su puño cerca del rostro de su padre

No – le mintió y se regañó mentalmente por no estar concentrado en el entrenamiento

Pues no es divertido – le dijo Trunks regresando a la normalidad – odio cuando subestimas mi poder – le dijo medio dolido y cruzando los brazos

Vegeta iba a responder pero alguien golpeó la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y como sabia quien era no tuvo más remedio que apagarla para abrirle.

Ya sé porque no podíamos cambiar los muebles – le dijo Bulma ni bien su esposo abrió la puerta – primero tenemos que pintar la casa

Yo no pienso pintar nada – le respondió rápidamente

Entonces pienso hacerlo con Trunks – le dijo medio molesta

Vegeta vio a su hijo, el chico no tenía ganas de pintar nada y él no lo culpaba las pinturas tenían un olor desagradable (16). Pero tampoco podía dejar que ella pintara si sus suposiciones estaban correctas entonces ella no debía acercarse a ningún pote (o balde) de pintura así que de mala gana aceptó pintar la casa con su hijo con la condición que ella no estuviera cerca.

Que ella no estuviera cerca no le impedía que los vigilara y los corrigiera. Primero comenzó enseñándoles la forma correcta de pintar, o sea de arriba abajo y no en círculos, remojar la brocha después de tres pasadas, primero comenzar desde arriba hasta abajo, solo los dejó solos cuando entre los dos la sacaron a rastras de la sala y cerraron la puerta. Que exagerados eran, ella solo quería ayudarles, se echó en la silla playera que estaba cerca de la piscina, pero estaba medio aburrida así que cogió el libro que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a leerlo. Al poco rato le dio hambre, no le sorprendió ya que solo había tomado té en el desayuno así que sacó su celular y llamó a la pizzería. Día de ofertas dos pizzas familiares por el precio de una, sus hombres iban a tener hambre después de pintar y como le habían prohibido acercarse a la casa decidió pedir 40 cajas.

Las pizzas llegaron en media hora y ella las puso debajo de la sombrilla, después de todo no estaba haciendo calor y faltaba poco para el almuerzo. Abrió una caja y volvió a abrir su libro para adentrarse en él.

Ya habían pintado la sala, la cocina y el comedor, bueno todo el primer piso y como no deseaban morir envenenados por el olor decidieron salir de la casa para que la pintura secara. Fueron en búsqueda de Bulma y que mejor forma de encontrarla que siguiendo el olor de las pizzas, cuando llegaron a ella se sorprendieron al ver la escena. Ella estaba leyendo su libro y a su lado había diez cajas de pizza vacías.

No sabía que pudieras comer tanto, mamá – le dijo Trunks al ver como empezaba una caja nueva

Sera porque no desayune – le respondió sin despegar sus ojos del libro – como les fue con la casa

- Ya terminamos el primer piso

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Goku seguía con sus entregas ya iba por la cuarta casa pero aún no llevaba la mitad y ya estaba atardeciendo si seguía así tendría que quedarse toda la noche y no quería eso. Miró a todos lados no había nadie en la calle quizás si corría un poquito rápido podía terminar antes. Detuvo el vehículo y sacó el mapa junto con su hoja de ruta, buscó la casa más cerca y corrió hacia ella. Entregó el paquete y regresó al vehículo. Sonrió, iba a ser fácil, pensó. Cargó dos paquetes más y siguió con su nuevo método de entregas.

Cuando terminó de entregar los dos últimos regresó y quiso prender la camioneta pero esta siguió apagada. Volvió a intentarlo pero nada sucedía, maldijo por lo bajo, generalmente no lo hacía pero tenía ganas de irse a su casa y esa máquina no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Sacó el libro que Gohan le había señalado y comenzó a buscar las posibles razones por la que la camioneta no prendiera. Leyó:

¿Por qué el vehículo no prende?

- La llave no ésta en el encendido

- No se ha cerrado correctamente el capote

- Las puertas no están cerradas correctamente

- El motor no responde, tarado

Goku parpadeó al leer la última línea, la falta de alimento le estaba pasando factura, volvió a leer y la línea esta correcta a excepción que la última palabra, esa se la había alucinado él. Decidió revisar el motor para ver que tenía de malo, pero cuando bajo del vehículo recordó que él no sabía nada de carros y menos sabía que era un motor. Después de pensar un largo rato no le encontró otra salida que buscar a Gohan otra vez así que buscó su ki estaba cerca, podía ir volando, pero quería ahorrar tiempo así que se apareció donde su hijo

- Dime que me quieres

- No, tú primero

- No, tú primero

Los dos jóvenes tenían pegados sus narices mientras se decían esas frases tan empalagosas, sentados en la azotea de un edificio para que nadie los molestara. Llevaban así como media hora, la cuidad estaba tranquila y ellos solitos.

- Vamos dímelo

- Tú primero

- No, tú primero

¿Por qué no lo dicen al mismo tiempo? – les preguntó el padre del chico

Gohan y Videl se separaron inmediatamente ocultando sus abochornados rostros. Dos veces en un día, que no podía tener un poco de privacidad.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto después de recuperar el color en su rostro

El auto no funciona – le respondió con naturalidad y se sentó entre los dos

Pero, y el manual – le dijo dándole espacio de mala gana

Que es un motor – les preguntó provocando que los dos adolescentes se cayeran de espaldas

Yo les puedo ayudar – les dijo Videl – conozco algo sobre vehículos

Goku le sonrió en agradecimiento y sin más palabras se los llevó hasta donde dejó la camioneta aparcada, solo que cuando llegaron no lo encontraron, no había rastros de la nave en ningún lado

Estas seguro que lo dejaste aquí, papá – le preguntó Gohan algo fastidiado

Esta zona es algo peligrosa no me sorprendería que hayan robado el vehículo – les informó Videl – tiene las llaves

- Nop, las deje adentro

Y las puertas – preguntó su hijo aunque ya creía saber la respuesta

Abiertas, no quería demorarme abriéndolas – le respondió inocentemente

Gohan cayó al suelo sentado – te han robado, papá

Y eso con que se come – ahora la que se cayó fue Videl

Goku no entendía nada, pero no decidió preguntar ya que notó que el ki de su hijo y su novia estaban algo extraños.

Tendremos que regresar – le dijo Gohan después de unos minutos – no podemos recuperar el vehículo sin ayuda de la policía

El jefe de Goku no se lo tomó muy bien, casi se desmaya al recibir la noticia del saiya quien para remate se lo dijo sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza. Así que se lo tomó contra él llamándolo irresponsable y un montón de adjetivos que el saiya no había escuchado en toda su vida, pero supuso que eran demasiado fuertes al ver el rostro escandalizado de su hijo y su novia.

Después de una hora se despidieron de Videl en la puerta de la comisaria y se regresaron a su casa, Gohan estaba pensativo, eso de trabajar no le caía para nada a su padre ya que le traía más problemas que otra cosa y lo peor de todo era que no podía tener ni un minuto a solas con Videl sin que su padre se apareciera para arruinarle en momento. Tendría que convencer a su mamá de que se olvidara del trabajo o él no tendría privacidad con Videl.

La casa estaba tranquila cuando ellos llegaron, Milk ya había terminado de preparar la cena y estaba revisando los periódicos por más avisos.

¿Qué tal el primer día? – le preguntó a su esposo cuando este entró

Me robaron la camioneta – le dijo sonriéndole y poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza - ¿Qué hay de cenar?

¿Cómo que te robaron la camioneta? – exclamó escandalizada – si eres el hombre más fuerte del universo

Se la llevaron cuando no estaba – le dijo tratando de identificar el olor que venía de la cocina

Su mujer tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle por su descuido y la forma que lo decía – ¿qué dijo tu jefe? – le preguntó contando hasta diez mentalmente

- Me despidió

Gohan decidió salir en ayuda de su padre, si seguía así dormiría en el jardín otra vez – pero su jefe no fue una persona comprensible, digo, mi papá tenía que dejar la camioneta para poder entregar los paquetes

Milk suspiró – mañana será un nuevo día y un nuevo empleo

Ehh… mamá, no creo que papá sea de las personas que trabajan – dijo Gohan temeroso y dudoso

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Papá es el salvador del mundo, ese es su trabajo

Por el cual no le pagan ni un centavo, así que mientras no haya otro ingreso a esta casa él debe conseguir un trabajo – finalizó la discusión – ahora, siéntense a comer

Gohan suspiró discutir con su madre no era algo razonable, además tenía que guardar energías para entrenar con Goten, su hermano se la cogía con él por no poder entrenar con su padre. Parecía que él era el único perjudicado en todo este lio de buscar trabajo.

_**(1) Expresiones comunes para entender su huida**_

_**(2) **__**Si que le pegó bien fuerte el amor a Gohan**_

_**(3)**__**Yo lo entiendo con el carácter que se maneja su mujercita hasta yo desearía estar muerta**_

_**(4)**__** Yo diría mintiendo. Lo que hace este chico por su padre**_

_**(5) Si claro, si es ella la que manda en esa cas**__**a**_

_**(6) Esa mujer sí que sabe organizar su tiempo**_

_**(7) Para **__**mí**__** que necesitaba de personal desesperadamente XD**_

_**(8)**__** ¿Qué es lo que Goku quería hacer en un lugar público para que Milk le explicara eso?**_

_**(9) Creo que ya saben dónde estaba señalando Goku**_

_**(10) Por suerte o ya habría matado a su padre**_

_**(11)Pareciera que esta resondrando a su hijo ¿cuándo invirtieron los papeles?**_

_**(12) Eso es amor a los chicharrones**_

_**(13) Entonces de que se molesta**_

_**(14) **__**Mío**_

_**(15) Es cuando sientes el estómago llego e hinchado**_

_**(16) Ni me lo digan, yo sufro cada vez que alguien pinta cerca de mí**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Aquí otro trabajo para el pobre de Kakarotto, hasta Gohan esta dudando que sea buena idea que su padre trabaje. Y quien no lo dudaría si cada vez que tiene un problema va a buscar al pobre matando sus momentos ****románticos****. Pobre mi Veggie ha tenido que p****intar toda su casa**** con Trunks por lo menos nadie dirá que no pasa tiempo con su hijo XDXDXD.**

**No desesperen pronto viene el próximo ****capítulo****, en este momento lo estoy escribiendo**

**Dejen review con sus comentarios.**


	5. mil disculpas

MIL DISCULPAS…

Les pido disculpas a todos mis lectores ya que no sé si voy a poder terminar de escribir mis fics. He obtenido una beca para estudiar fuera del país, para ser más precisos en Cuba, por lo que no creo que sea posible que siga escribiendo más fics ni pueda continuarlos. Voy a tratar de una forma u otra, pero debido a que en Cuba la Universidad solo se puede abrir paginas del mis país y fuera la hora cuesta caro (o por lo menos es lo que escuchado) no creo que me sea posible terminar los fics y si puedo, lo cual no me comprometo, será muy lento.

Me disculpo ya que como mucho de ustedes no me gusta que los autores dejen los fics inconclusos pero esta beca me ha salido de un día para otro, así que estoy alistando mis maletas con todo lo necesario para poder viajar. Espero su compresión y perdón.

Sinceramente si tengo la posibilidad de terminar los fics no duden que lo hare porque las ideas siguen en mi mente y plasmadas en mis cuadernos, así no desesperen que quizás si haiga una salida para todo esto.

Me disculpo nuevamente y espero su compresión, gracias a JUANIS, Raito94, Shadir, Anibal Barca, dbzilp, Hizako-Chan, Elena, Saiyan-Blue, Hizako-Chan, XimeB, Al Shinomori, Saiya Elite, tatis, camislafann, Boggart Girls, Lia Du Black por sus reviews.

Atte

IsabelCordy


	6. Tercer día: pobre Gohan

**Si lo sé… Disculpen, no debí haber tardado demasiado en actualizar. Lastimosamente mi computadora se malogró un día después de escribir el capitulo siguiente y volverlo a escribir fue muy difícil.**

**Estoy tratando de terminar cuanto antes este fic para así no cargar con la culpa de dejar uno inconcluso, yo también odio cuando algúns autores o autoras dejan un fic olvidado…**

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Díganme, ¿es necesario poner esa premisa? Es verdad que Akira Toriyama nos va a denunciar por escribir fics sin poner esto en cada capítulo o solo estoy exagerando**

_****_

Capitulo 4: tercer Día

Gohan y Gokú habían madrugado otra vez, pero no por puro gusto. Milk los había botado de la casa sin remordimientos. Que culpa tenía él de todo el embrollo que se había metido su padre, pensó Gohan para sus adentros mientras volaba, él era un buen hijo pero estaba llegando a sus límites. Suspiró, y siguió volando al lado de su padre que tenía un nuevo recorte en su mano. Su madre estaba sacando provecho a que su papá supiera conducir por lo que esta vez tendría que conseguir el trabajo de un taxista.

Llegaron a la dichosa compañía, revisaron otra vez el anuncio de periódico. A Gohan le salió una gota al leer el nombre de la compañía "Las naranjitas" (1). El dueño salió después de unos instantes medio soñoliento, los chicos lo habían despertado. Después de tomarse una buena taza de café y despertar completamente, vio a Gokú minuciosamente. Le hizo unas pruebas y lo contrató un poco dudoso.

Gohan le volvió a recordar a su padre la manera de manejar y todo lo que no debía hacer en público, haciendo que su padre se hartara un poco y lo despachara de una forma no muy sutil (2). Después que estuvo solo el dueño le dio su hoja de ruta, su taxi y le advirtió sobre los trabajadores y sus bromas pesadas que hacían a los nuevos, pero Gokú no le prestó demasiada atención.

Su primer cliente fue una ancianita que tuvo que indicarle todo el tiempo por donde tenía que ir ya que el saiya no sabía ni donde esta estacionado, después de dar varias vueltas a una misma cuadra pudo dejar a su pasajera que no le pagó y se bajó echando pestes. Por suerte su segundo cliente fue más paciente y lo ayudó a llegar y le pagó más de lo que debía.

Gokú estaba comenzando a entender el trabajo. Además, sus compañeros con sus llamadas falsas lo ayudaban a encontrar calles, lo malo es que él no era bueno recordando nombre así que las apuntaba, pero tampoco se acordaba como llegaba a ellas.

Cuando por fin pudo lograr regresar a su ruta, un señor con sombrero y lentes oscuros lo detuvo - al banco más cercano – le dijo, vestía una gabardina negra que casi no dejaba ver su cara y llevaba un maletín.

Gokú comenzó a manejar y buscar el dichoso banco, pero no lo encontraba – podría repetirme el nombre del banco – le dijo – no encuentro ninguno con ese nombre o queda en otra zona (3)

Al hombre casi se cae para atrás al escuchar al saiya – ¿hace cuánto que es taxista?

Desde hoy – le respondió con una sonrisa

Yo también tuve problemas para encontrar un trabajo. Déjeme aquí – le dijo el hombre – espéreme que no tardaré mucho

Gokú no tuvo más remedio que esperarlo ya que el señor no le había pagado, por suerte no demoró mucho pero si le pidió que arrancara ni bien se subió

Por donde voy – le preguntó Goku después de un rato que el señor veía hacia atrás

Siga por la carretera principal – le ordenó

A Gokú no le gustaba ese silencio incomodo además el señor parecía que tenía cierta experiencia en trabajos así que decidió preguntarle – ¿y a que se dedica?

Yo también trabajaba de diferentes cosas, pero ahora me dedico al negocio de los bancos – le dijo mirando hacia atrás asegurándose que nadie los siguiera

A los pocos minutos, se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos.

Qué raro – comentó Gokú – viene del lugar que acabamos de dejar – El hombre metió su mano dentro de su gabardina – deben de estar persiguiendo a alguien. Me pregunto si no estarán cometiendo un error

Usted también ha tenido problemas con la policía – le pregunto el señor sin sacar su mano de su gabardina

Si, hace poco – le respondió el saiya despreocupadamente – un malentendido con el dueño de un negocio

/

Gohan había terminado sus clases y estaba paseando con Videl agarrados de la mano.

Es raro que no sepamos nada de tu papá, Gohan – le dijo preocupada

Gohan se tensó un poco – no hablemos de eso, Videl, de seguro le está yendo muy bien – finalizó con una sonrisa forzada

- Pero…

Tranquilizate, todo esta bien – la iba a besar pero el reloj de Videl comenzó a sonar y segundos después el suyo. (4)

Gohan y Videl no tuvieron más remedio que salir volando a responder el llamado.

/

Bulma se encontraba sola en su casa, Vegeta y Trunks debían estar entrenando en algún lado, pensó. Decidió prender la televisión y ver que había de bueno.

Mientras tanto, mi (5) príncipe se encontraba meditando en su cámara de gravedad. Había mandado a su hijo a darle 5 vueltas al mundo y vencer su record de la semana pasada para llevarlo a ver un evento denominado "Monstercars Show" (6), a él no le agradaba la idea de mezclarse con los humanos bulleros pero era la única forma de incentivar a su hijo y, aunque el mismo lo negara, ese espectáculo también le era agradable. Pero, la verdad del porque le había dado esa misión a su hijo era para poder concentrarse y así revisar el ki de su esposa, que ahora que estaba calmada. Necesitaba estar seguro, pero su esposa no le ayudaba mucho con sus cambios de humor que alteraban su ki, que de por si era algo difícil de detectar.

Vegeta abrió inmediatamente los ojos, necesitaba hablar con su esposa. Abrió la cámara de gravedad y fue a la sala.

Bulma estaba totalmente aburrida, no había nada interesante en la televisión, telenovelas, reallity shows, noticias antiguas. Estaba por apagar el aparato cuando encontró algo interesante: una persecución en vivo.

Se esta dando la persecución de un buscado ladrón de bancos que esta huyendo por la carretera principal hacia el oeste, el ladrón esta dentro de un taxi – decía el conductor del programa – aún no se sabe a que empresa pertenece el taxi o si el conductor es su complice…

/

Los gran Saiyaman I y II llegaron donde el capitán que comandaba la persecución, estaban tratando de cerrar toda las salidas posibles para que el fugitivo cambiara de ruta de sorpresa

¿Qué sucede capitán? – le preguntó Videl en cuanto lo vio

Un ladrón de bancos – le informó – en la carretera principal hacia el oeste – un suboficial se le acercó y le entregó un informe – perfecto, tenemos identificado la empresa del taxi – Gohan se tensó levemente – es Las Naranjitas. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para saber el nombre de conductor

Qué no sea él, que no sea él; pensaba Gohan (7)

Te encuentras bien – le preguntó Videl

Si – le dijo rogando a todos los kami que no lo castigaran de esa forma

/

Vegeta encontró a su esposa muy entretenida viendo la televisión. Estaba por hablarle cuando su hijo entró por la puerta.

Ya llegué, papá – le dijo sonriéndole

Llegas tarde – le dijo serio

No es cierto – protestó el niño

5 segundos tarde, no hay trato – era una lástima, Vegeta estaba interesado en ir.

Trunks se había entretenido jugando con Goten, sabía que su padre últimamente estaba algo distraído por lo que no había estado vigilando su ki, pero se había demorado jugando su mejor amigo. Ahora no podía decirle a su padre el porqué de su demora ya que lo castigaría por distraerse en su entrenamiento y su madre se enfurecería por hacer amistad con el enemigo. Así que decidió recurrir a algo bajo, pero necesario

Mamá – chilló el muchacho

Demonios – maldijo por lo bajo Vegeta

Qué le has hecho al chico – le reclamó Bulma, dejando el control en la mesita y viendo a sus dos hombres – seguro que te has sobrepasado con tus entrenamientos

- Mamá, papá me prometió llevarme al ver el Monsterscar show, solo va a ver una presentación y ahora no quiere cumplir su promesa

- Vegeta no puedes prometerle cosas al niño si no vas a cumplir, va a crecer decepcionado

No te metas en como crio al niño, mujer – le contestó Vegeta – el muchacho y yo teníamos un trato, el no lo cumplió. Se demoró en llegar

Has estado chantajeando a nuestro hijo – le reclamó Bulma – como es posible que le enseñes esos valores

Vegeta levantó una ceja, le estaba reclamando por algo que ella hacia a cada rato y no solo a ellos dos (8).

Trunks vio que su plan no esta tomando el camino que el deseaba así que decidió intervenir – mamá, a ese evento irán todo los hijos de tus socios juntos con sus padres. No solo es un evento de entretenimiento, es casi como un evento social al que estamos obligados a ir. Además, esos niños no me dejaran jugar con ellos la próxima vez que vaya al parque

Vegeta, tienes que llevar a Trunks a ver ese evento – le dijo Bulma

Vegeta estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando escuchó lo que el periodista de la televisión decía - Y hemos identificado al conductor del taxi. Su nombre es Goku

Goku – exclamó Bulma sorprendida

Kakaroto – dijo Vegeta

/

El sr. Goku – exclamó Videl

Lo conocen – pregunto el capitán

No, no lo conocemos – dijo inmediatamente Gohan y se rió nerviosamente. Porque él, porque, Sr Dende. Gohan estaba a punto de estallar en llanto por la presión.

Nosotros nos haremos cargo, capitán, no se preocupe – le dijo Videl

- Tengan cuidado que el ladrón tiene un arma, además no sabemos si el taxista es su complice.

/

En que clase de problema se ha metido esta vez ese tonto de Kakarotto – dijo Vegeta

Esto es culpa de Milk – exclamó Bulma – empujándolo a que consiga dinero, mira a lo que ha llegado el pobre. Es que nunca entendió que robar es malo

Tu nunca te quejaste de todo lo que traje de los planetas de Freezer – le dijo Vegeta sonriendo

Bueno, Vegeta, eso es diferente, nadie se iba hacer cargo de todo eso – le dijo sonriendo seductoramente – y además su solo estabas cobrando todo los daños y perjuicios que te había causado a ti y a los de tu raza – se pegó a él (9)

Trunks supo que era momento de irse a su cuarto si es que no deseaba que lo mandaran al psiquiatra por ver cosas no aptas para niños.

Vegeta y Bulma cayeron en el sillón y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Vegeta estaba a punto de besar el cuello de su mujer cuando se acordó que tenía que hablar con ella.

Mujer, necesitamos hablar seriamente de algo importante – le dijo levantándose

Bulma temió lo peor – no me digas que ya no… - casi se le cae el mundo – no te preocupes, Vegeta, vamos a encontrar la forma. Siempre hay formas. Sabía que esto podría pasar en algún momento – Ella se levantó del sofá

Vegeta la estaba mirando sin comprender lo que ella decía, sabía que su mujer era medio extraña, pero había días que pasaba el límite. Además, parecía que iba a entrar en una crisis

Necesitamos ver al doctor inmediatamente, voy a llamarlo para hacer una cita – le dijo

Vegeta creyó que su esposa había entendido lo que él trababa de decirle (10) – solo te lo confirmará, además es muy pronto para verlo

Mientras más pronto mejor, Vegeta – le dijo casi al borde del llanto – cuanto antes cure este mal es mejor

¿Qué mal? – pregunto, su mujer se había vuelto loca

Ahora ya sé porque me evitabas – dijo sentándose y con algunas lagrimas en su ojos – todo va a estar bien

Estas exagerando, mujer – le dijo – y yo no te evitaba, eras tu

- Vamos a superar esto juntos

De que hablas mujer – le dijo medio exasperado – estas exagerando las cosas por un simple embarazo

¿Embarazo?, quién esta embarazada – pregunto Bulma sin comprender

Tu – le contestó Vegeta – de que demonios estabas hablando si no era de eso

- Ahh…

/

Gohan y Videl estaban persiguiendo el taxi desde el aire, necesitaban alcanzarlo para poder conversar con Goku. Gohan estaba demasiado tenso y al borde de un colapso nervioso. Videl estaba demasiado preocupado por el muchacho. Cuando lograron alcanzar el taxi, Videl le hizo algunas señas a Goku para que este detuviera el auto, el saiya tardó unos segundos en entender los deseos de la chica pero cuando lo hizo los cumplió inmediatamente.

Qué sucede muchachos – les dijo cuando bajó del auto

- Señor Gokú, como pudo hacerlo

Qué hice – preguntó desconcertado, solo estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Gohan

No debió llegar a estos extremos – le dijo la chica tristemente (11)

No entiendo – dijo el saiya

Papá, esto no es correcto – le recriminó su hijo – debiste consultarme, mamá se va a entristecer cuando se entere

El saiya seguía sin entender lo que su hijo y novia le estaban diciendo

Si usted esta dispuesto a llegar a estos extremos significa que la necesidad de dinero es muy grande en su familia, por lo que Gohan y yo hemos tomado una decisión – Videl cogió la mano de su novio – vamos a adelantar la boda

¿Qué boda? – preguntó Goku

/

Vegeta observaba a su esposa, ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que le había dado la noticia de su embarazo. Hasta Trunks había bajado a ver que sucedía, aunque su motivo principal era el hambre

Después de media hora pronunciando solo una consonante, Bulma vio a sus hombres parados observándola y cogió el teléfono.

No, Chisé, no te estoy bromeando, estoy embarazada – decía por teléfono

Vegeta no entendía muy bien las costumbres de los terrícolas y prefería no hacerlo, eran demasiadas extrañas para él. Observó a su hijo, no parecía muy sorprendido por la noticia.

Sabes de lo que tu madre está hablando – le preguntó

Sí – le contestó con total naturalidad

- No estás sorprendido

Ya lo sabía desde hace unos días, había veces que el ki de mamá era opacado por el de mi hermanita – le dijo cruzando los brazos – más bien me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes

Aún así no irás a ese espectáculo – le recordó

Pero, papá, es un evento social, es importante para mamá – lo trató de persuadir

- Me da igual

Entonces mamá irá sola – le dijo dándole la espalda – porque tú te vas a tener que quedar cuidándome. Por lo que tendrá que estar con todo los ejecutivos de otras compañías.

Vegeta gruñó, sabía muy bien como esos debiluchos humanos veían a su mujer y como se le acercaban cada vez que estaba sola. Demonios, pensó, el muchacho estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido.

Trunks sonrió, había vencido (12)

/

Gohan y yo hemos decidido casarnos a finales de este mes – le dijo Videl roja como un tomate

- ¡¿Qué?

Gohan, se lo hubieras dicho a tu madre y así nos ahorrábamos todo estos problemas – le reclamó a su hijo

- Pero…

- Ahora, Sr. Gokú, entregue al ladrón. Diremos que lo estaba amenazando

- eh… de acuerdo

El ladrón no tuvo tiempo de escapar ni de preguntar, fue detenido inmediatamente por Videl quien lo esposó y lo llevó hasta la policía

Gohan, me podrías explicar que ha sucedido – le pido Gokú a su hijo en voz baja

Es mejor que no lo sepas – le contestó

Gohan dejó a Videl con la policía y al cuidado de su padre, necesitaba ayuda para terminar con toda esa locura, todo se había salido de control. Se había comprometido sin que se lo consultaran antes. Voló lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba ayuda, y no cualquier ayuda, sino una profesional.

_**(1) En honor a la zona donde estudio**_

_**(2) Estos dos ya invirtieron los papeles**_

_**(3) Hay veces me preguntó si no se hace**_

_**(4) Parece que esa frase siempre trae mala suerte**_

_**(5) No puedo quitarme la costumbre jeje**_

_**(6) Que puedo decir a mi también me agradan ese tipo de eventos…**_

_**(7) Pobre Gohan, me da penita…**_

_**(8) Linda familia, por eso la adoro**_

_**(9) Ladrón que roba al ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón… y creo que este va a tuvo un buen perdón jejeje**_

_**(10) Que equivocado esta mi príncipe**_

_**(11) Quien dice que en este fic no hay drama jajaja**_

_**(12) de tal palo, tal astilla**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**A quién buscará Gohan?... pobrecito, lo han comprometido sin que el se entere. Algo así le pasó a su padre creo… jejeje aunque el confundió la palabra. Creo que así es la única manera de atrapar a los Son…**

**Prometo no olvidarme del fic… voy a terminarlo antes de irme…ya tengo escrito la mitad del otro capitulo que será el último… **


End file.
